Medic Weapons
If you like the way of a medic, where you can heal yourself when low in health and heal other soldiers for assist points or always helping out in repairing your and others vehicles, choose wisely from these guns. '-Mp5' Ammo: 30 x 5 /F2P/3rd Slot/Lev: 1/Price: Default 20% Damage to chest, Accuracy 39%, Speed 72%. A very good medic starting default gun, it has great power and accuracy for a free gun. Sometimes you will be amazed on how accurate this gun is. It is upgrades from the sidearm Mp5k.A lot of medics choose this gun.This is perhaps the best default weapon in the game,pretty much silenced. '-TMP9' Ammo: 32 x 5 /Premium/3 & 5 Slot. 20% Damage to chest, 38% Accuracy,87% Speed. The tactical machine pistol handles so well that beginners can use this gun with ease. With very low recoil and moderate damage it is a good medic gun. '-P90' 18% Chest,49% head,6% legs,40% accuracy,90% Speed. Ammo: 50 x 3 /F2P/3rd Slot/Lev:11/Price: 30 Days 16000 Dinar This gun isn’t the best in power but has the highest bullets per clip for medic(The G36cd does have a 100 bullets,but it's damage and speed is horrible and can be used by everybody except the heavy and sniper. 50 bullets will find you knocking out multiple enemies in surprise. '-Uzi' 23% head,accuracy 40%,speed 60%. Ammo: 32 x 5 /F2P/3rd Slot/Lev:1/Price: 7 Days 3500 Dinar, 30 Days 11000 Dinar This is one of the best stopping power guns in the game. It turns your enemy’s aim of so much that they will be causing 2x less damage to you.The hidden secret of this gun is the stopping power.The Uzi has moderate accuracy. '-K1' 23% chest,59% head,10% legs,39% accuracy,70% speed. Ammo: 30 x 5 /F2P/3rd Slot/Lev:6/Price: 7 Days 3500 Dinar, 30 Days 11000 Dinar An upgraded version of the K2 assault rifle. This is the strongest f2p medic gun you can use. It has great damage and good accuracy. It sacrifices clip size and firing rate for more damage. '-MP7A1' 22% chest,56% head,Speed 85%,43% accuracy. Ammo: 40 x 4/Premium/3rd & 5th Slot/Lev:21/Price: 3 Days 4200 Dinar, 7 Days 8250 Dinar, 15 Days 16500 Dinar, 30 Days 33000 Dinar One of the Premium Medic’s best weapons, having very similar stats towards the Assault’s Famas this gun has great power lot of bullets and good accuracy. Mostly all medics use this gun when they have enough dinars and the required level. '-Duel Scorpions' 10% chest,33% head,90% speed,28% accuracy. Ammo:42 bullets x 4/ P2P /3rd & 5th Slot/ The Duel Scorpions are the fastest handhelds under the m134. The damage is moderate,because the speed makes up for it. A good user will have no trouble going close up to an enemy with these. '-Spectre M4' 18.5 Chest damage,49% head damage. Ammo:40 x 4/ P2P /3rd & 5th Slot/Promotion/Premium The Spectre is a compact and light weapon, designed for instant firepower in close combat at short ranges.It's is very close to the tmp9 with low recoil but bad accuracy. Med Kit 1 + Med Kit 2 Every medic is default equipped with the Med Kit 1,although the retail user have also an added Med Kit 2,meaning they have 2 Kits on the medic at the same time.You get 2 assist points healing a teamate when they need medical treatment.The med Kits are injection tools that utilizes biochemical healing cartridges,healing you to full health and making sure you won't bleed out. These items both carry 11 shots. Medic kit 1 heals you 30%. Medic kit 2 heals you 45%. Healing other people is different. Medic Kit 1 healing someone else = 40% Medic Kit 2 healing someone else = 55%